


What Just Happened?

by sksdwrld



Series: What Sorcery is This? [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's scent is stronger than ever before and Arthur is compelled to his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts), [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> This is the cleaned up version but I actually wrote this in front of a live audience in Chatzy, so if you think you've ever been underpressure to write good smut, try it with 10+ people watching a live feed.

It had taken Arthur nearly a month to get used to the idea of leaving Merlin alone in the castle. If he dwelled on the fact too long, then he became distracted from his Princely duties. He was in the midst of arms practice, duelling with Elyan when the wind shifted, blowing from behind the castle. On the breeze was a subtle sweetness that grew stronger by the moment. Arthur knew that smell: it was Merlin, but there was no reason for it to be that strong. So strong he could nearly taste it.

Arthur stopped in his tracks, and looking toward the castle, took a glancing blow to the chin. He glowered at Elyan, who looked contrite as he backed away. Inside of Arthur's chest, his heart was picking up the pace, and Arthur felt a stirring within him. The other Alphas on the squad were scenting the air in curiosity and Arthur glared at each of them in turn as he stalked past.

As he strode toward the castle, he was already plucking off his padding, his gauntlets, his finger guards. He dropped them all in his wake, uncaring whether they were lost, stolen, or damaged. The scent grew stronger as he neared his rooms and Arthur's coherent thoughts were fleeing faster than a team of unbridled horses.

The door slammed open, banging against the wall and echoing loudly. Merlin was not by the window nor at the table like he usually was. He wasn't anywhere in Arthur's line of vision, but Arthur could smell him; was drowning in his cloying, apple-y scent. "Merlin!" Arthur barked and was rewarded with a pathetic whimper. Arthur stalked around the foot of his bed and found Merlin there, lying naked and facedown on the stone floor. Merlin was flushed and panting uneasily, his eyes screwed shut, his fingers clawing at the floor.

"Arthur!" Merlin breathed. "Arthur, thank fuuuuck!"

Arthur dropped heavily to his knees and laid one hand on Merlin's back. His skin was hot, nearly burning Arthur's palm, and Merlin rolled sinuously beneath it, wordlessly begging to be touched. Arthur's fingers dragged down Merlin's back, delving into the cleft of his arse. Merlin was drenched with slick, his thighs glistened with it and as Arthur's fingers slipped lower, Merlin pushed back against him.

Arthur stripped his tunic off and shoved his leggings down, unable to properly undress himself in his haste. His fingers scrabbled for Merlin's hips and he yanked Merlin toward him. Arthur's own hips were already in motion and his cock stuttered across Merlin's backside before finding Merlin's very own lubricant, and it was that which marked the way inside. Slipping between Merlin's arse cheeks, his cockhead prodded Merlin's entrance.

Merlin groaned and shoved backward again shivering as Arthur breached him. "Gods, yes, Arthurrr..." he crooned.

Arthur had no words. He barely had thoughts, save one. After pushing in to the hilt, he hauled Merlin upright and began pumping into him as he snapped at Merlin's neck.

Merlin whimpered and bared his throat. Arthur lowered his head, clamping his teeth down at the juncture of Merlin's throat and shoulder, nearly hard enough to break the skin but not quite. He felt Merlin clench around him even as Merlin went pliant in submission.

Arthur's fingers scrabbled across Merlin's belly, holding him in place as he thrust. He felt his knot begin to swell and fucked harder, faster. Merlin ground down on him, clutching Arthur's hands to him.

Soon, Arthur pushed his knot inside, snarling as he was trapped, confined within Merlin's silken heat. Merlin (may the Gods take favor with him) rocked and shimmied, all the while moaning wantonly until Arthur's orgasm began to coil inside of him.

Arthur shook his head, jerking Merlin with the force of it, but released his grip on Merlin's neck as he came with a gutteral cry.

Then, Merlin sank down on him, and as Arthur began to lick the mark he'd left, Merlin drew Arthur's hand to the juncture of his thighs where Merlin's cock remained throbbing and untouched. Arthur curled his fingers around Merlin's length and with a few solid pumps, Merlin arched, spilling his seed in Arthur's grip.

Still panting, Arthur pulled Merlin back to the floor with him, groaning as his knot pulsed again. "What just happened?" Arthur breathed as he settled. He had been desperate for Merlin before, but never had it been as all-consuming as this.

"Heat." Merlin sighed happily and stroked Arthur's arms with his fingertips.

Arthur's thoughts began to race as he thought of smiling babes who would grow into children who played before the hearth. When their tie loosened and Arthur slipped free, he lifted Merlin gently into the bed and then went in search of a flannel and some water with which to clean them. There was none, and he was forced to go in search of another servant to attend them.

Merlin clutched Arthur's arm in warning."Don't stray far, my prince. I'll be ready again soon."


End file.
